


Of Cops and Rubbers

by Dame_Loli



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, ThallenWeek, little bit of plot, others to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Loli/pseuds/Dame_Loli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with three unexplained homicides. Well, no, not really, if Barry was honest. It didn't even started when he saw the tribal shape tattoo on Eddie's back. The truth was that this stupid crush, this obsession had started way before that, when Barry was still in college and his roommate was an asshole that refused to watch porn in private.</p>
<p>So let's go back to that day, the day Barry Allen was exposed to The Invincible series starring a certain Cobalt Blue five years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cops and Rubbers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is day six of the Thallen week. The prompt was Pornstar/escort AU. So, this is pure filth!  
> Enjoy, I will post the two final parts on 30-05-2015.

            It all started with three unexplained homicides. Well, no, not really, if Barry was honest. It didn't even started when he saw the tribal shape tattoo on Eddie's back. The truth was that this stupid crush, this obsession had started way before that, when Barry was still in college and his roommate was an asshole that refused to watch porn in private.

            So let's go back to that day, the day Barry Allen was exposed to The Invincible series starring a certain Cobalt Blue five years ago.

 

* * *

 

         

   Barry Allen was only twenty years old when his roommate, Derek, set him on the inevitable path of lusting after blond, muscular men.

            The first thing you need to know about Derek is that he was a trust fund baby with too much time. The second thing is that he had the biggest sex drive Barry had ever encountered. He had, far too often, busted his roommate watching porn, jerking off or even receiving head in their dorm during all hours of the day. Even with the numerous warning of: “Dude, put a sock on the doorknob for fuck’s sake”, those events happened again and again and again.

            But those are the subject of our story. The real problem went down during the final rush of the fall semester. Barry was at his desk studying, at least attempting to as Derek was making those god awful breathless grunts and shuffling on his bed behind him. Barry had tried putting on headphones, but the simple fact of knowing the other person was getting his rocks off in the same room was more than enough to distract him.

            Angrily, Barry ripped his headphones off and swiveled in his chair to glare at the sex addict. “God dammit Derek, some people are trying to study here!”

            Derek’s only response was a raised brow. Barry huffed before jerking upwards and collecting his books. He could believe the nerve of that asshole. While he was mumbling insults under his breath, Derek had put aside his laptop and had made his way over him. “Come on, Allen. Don’t be such a prude. You should really get laid.”

            “I’m not a prude; I’m just not a potential sex offender,” answered Barry while stuffing his laptop in his satchel. When he looked back up, Derek at that daring grin that Barry hated so much, maybe as much as Tony Woodward’s stupid smirk. “What?”

“What are you, a virgin?”

            Despite himself, Barry blushed. “No.” And that was the truth. While the list of people he had slept with wasn’t particularly long, he still had some experience; like Becky Cooper during his senior year of high school or even Hal Jordan during a trip to Coast City last summer.

            Derek only snorted. “Really? Because the way you pitifully moan Iris’s name while you sleep is sad, man.”

            “Well, at least, I’m not in rut 24/7.” However, before Barry could make his escape, Derek draped an arm around his shoulders, steered him towards the bed and forcefully sat him down. He picked up the discarded laptop and placed it on Barry’s knees. Then he placed himself on the bed, far too close for Barry’s comfort.

            “Here, this should appeal to your nerdy qualities.”

“What, no. I’m not watching porn with you.” Barry tried to shove the laptop from his lap, but Derek held it there and dared him: “Prove me you’re not a virginal prude and I will put the sock on the door for a week.”

“A month.”

“Deal.”

            Derek entered an url in the search bar. Of course he would know it by heart, derisively thought Barry. A video popped up called The Invincible, episode One. The film opened to the usual naked woman body getting dressed in what looked like a stripper outfit. Barry sent a questioning look to his right.

“This is different than the usual porn. It’s a serialized story following the adventures of Cobalt Blue, a masked vigilante who fights the corruption in his city and he is handsomely rewarded by the women he rescues or even tortured by the Dominatrix, the main villain. The fight scenes are pretty cool, but the sex is so hot, Allen. The Dominatrix is spank worthy. I’d love to be her captive.”

“Seems complicated for porn.”

Derek tapped his tight twice. “Just watch, Allen.”

And that is what Barry did. The video presented the girl walking down the street while a man, that Barry could only assumed was Cobalt Blue, narrating the story. It was the usual: tragic back story, dead parents, some years of isolation, a mission against the corruption rampant in the city, etc.

Then the stripper was intercepted by a bunch of thugs. “What do we have here, boys? Fresh meat!”

“Leave me alone.”

“But you’re so pretty, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to such a pretty face, now would we?”

A deep sexy voice was heard off screen. “The lady asked you to leave her.”

The main thug turned around to face the arrival. “And what are you gonna do Pretty Boy?”

What ensued was a pretty convincing fight scene for a small budget, adult movie. Cobalt Blue defeated his opponents easily. The hero put his foot on the boss’s chest when he tried to get up while his posse were running away. “The name’s Cobalt Blue, dick,” and punched him in the head one last time, rendering him unconscious.

“You saved me.”

“Just doing my job, m’dam,” said the man who finally stepped into the light. He was a tall blond man with nicely defined arms and chest by the tightness of his shirt. He wore a deep blue mask that made his blue eyes that much more striking. His featured were traditionally handsome.

The girl joined him in the light, adopting a coy look and playing with the unbuttoned collar of the white shirt. “Please, let me repay you.”

What ensued was the typical porno blowjob. While the girl was giving head, Barry remarked that the guy’s cock was quite imposing and that the girl must have a lot of skills to deepthroat it effortlessly. The episode came to a close not long after the guy.

“So?” Derek sudden question made Barry jerked away, just noticing the tightness in his jeans. What, he was only twenty; he was still full of hormones.

Barry cleared his throat. “Not bad, I guess.”

His roommate only huffed in disbelief before getting up and handing him the paper tissues box. “Here, take care of your problem. I’m gonna see if Emma on the third floor is up for a threesome.” On such, Derek left the room and a stupefied Barry behind.

He finally shoved the laptop away after a moment and stared it down, wishing it would burst in flames from his glare. Alas it didn’t happen. What happened instead was that Barry picked it back up and watched the first five episodes in a row, finding himself far more entrance by the male lead than the ladies. And if the site happened to ended up on his own favorites on his laptop, well, nobody had to know, least of all Derek or Iris.

In the following years, Barry revisited far too much the twenty-three episodes series, committing every detail to memory, like the way Cobalt’s cock slightly curved to the left, the way he bit his lower lip just before coming or even the tribal tattoo just under his left shoulder blade. And if Barry had wet dreams about the man, at least he would never have to meet him compared to the awkwardness that occurred some mornings with Iris when they lived under the same roof.

When he was twenty-four, Barry realised that he was utterly fucked when he met Oliver Queen. Even more so when he realised Oliver and the Arrow were the same. He developed a hard case of hero worship and couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment when he had a good look at Oliver’s back. While there was a tattoo, it wasn’t the tribal tattoo. When Barry finally realised what he had just thought, he felt immediately relieved because that would have made everything so much more awkward.

On the train back from Starling City, Barry gushed about the whole experience, keeping mum about the vigilante part of it, of course, with Iris after he had received from her a strong verbal lashing about keeping his trip secret. That same night they met Eddie, aka Detective Pretty Boy. Barry would have most likely appreciated his handsomeness if the pettiness of Iris’s obvious appreciation of his male form hadn’t reared its ugly head. And then the particle accelerator blew and Barry knew nothing but black.

**Author's Note:**

> Two more parts to come (wink) and so much more sex.


End file.
